starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Passel Argente
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kooriva | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = His Excellency Magistrate | bijnaam = | functie = Senator Corporate Alliance Magistrate | species = Koorivar | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,86 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = CIS Corporate Alliance | era = }} 180px|thumb|Passel Argente tijdens de Clone Wars Passel Argente was in de laatste decennia Senator en CIS Council lid tijdens de Clone Wars als Corporate Alliance Magistrate. Biografie Passel Argente was een Koorivar met een groenachtige huid en hoorn. Net als vele Koorivar vergaf Passel Argente het de Galactic Republic nooit dat zij hun planeet moesten lenen en de strenge economische sancties die werden opgelegd aan zijn species. Argente werd Corporate Alliance Magistrate en verwierf rijkdom en macht door zich op te werken in het Lethe Merchandising conglomeraat. Senator Argente was als bestuurder van Lethe een lid van de Galactic Senate met aanzien. Maar door zijn connecties met de Corporate Alliance was Argente niet vies van enige corruptie en gaf hij vaak anderen de schuld voor fouten ondanks zijn stokpaardje om verantwoordelijkheid voor een situatie op te nemen wanneer dit nodig was. Tijdens een opera op Coruscant in 33 BBY besprak hij samen met Orn Free Taa, Toonbuck Toora, Edcel Bar Gane en Palpatine het voorstel om de belastingen te heffen op vrijehandelszones. Hij vond Valorum een zwakkeling en zei dat Valorum ouderwets was. Hij was onder de indruk van Palpatine's kennis. Tijdens het debat steunde hij het voorstel van de belastingheffing niet, maar had geen problemen met de vergadering op Eriadu. In 27 BBY werd Argente, ondanks de aanwezigheid van zijn lijfwacht Jerv Riske bijna vermoord op Barlok tijdens onderhandelingen van de Corporate Alliance. Stilaan raakte Argente echter alle wetten en regelingen op economisch vlak in de Galactic Republic moe en tijdens de Separatist Crisis leunde de Corporate Alliance dichter en dichter bij Dooku aan. Hun acties, onder meer in de Fakir Sector werden met argusogen opgevold. In 22 BBY sloot Passel Argente de Corporate Alliance officieel aan bij de CIS van Dooku. Hun grote NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcers vormden een perfect aanvulling voor het CIS leger. Argente werd bijgestaan door een vrouwelijke Koorivar assistente genaamd Denaria Kee. Toch was Argente van plan om nog machtiger te worden en stuurde aan op een aanval op Kamino bij zijn agent, de Mon Calamari Merai. Hij hoopte dat hij als brein achter deze aanval zou worden beschouwd en dat zijn invloed ten opzichte van Dooku zou toenemen. Dooku was echter op de hoogte van Argente’s plannen en liet de informatie via Quinlan Vos uitlekken zodat de Battle of Kamino alsnog gewonnen werd door de Galactic Republic. Deze actie zette uiteraard een pad in de korf van Argente die de coup uit zijn hoofd zette en gedienstig bleef zetelen in de CIS Council. Argente promoveerde General Oro Dassyne tot opperbevelhebber van de troepen op Bomis Koori IV. Argente was ook de eigenlijke leider van de Koorivar Fusiliers. Tijdens de Clone Wars vermoedde Argente een plot van Wat Tambor tegen hem. Om Tambor te bespioneren, kocht Argente van Gha Nachkt een Espionage Droid. Wat Argente niet wist, was dat Tambor deze Droid met opzet aan Nachkt had gegeven om hem aan Argente te verkopen. Argente reisde van Utapau naar Mustafar waar hij zijn laatste levensuren zou doorbrengen alvorens Darth Vader hem vermoordde. De rijkdommen van de Corporate Alliance werden verdeeld door de bedrijven in de Corporate Sector. Achter de Schermen *Steven Boyle speelde Argente in ‘Episode II’ en Marty Wetherill in ‘Episode III’. *Mogelijk is de naam van Argente afgeleid van het Latijn (argentum: zilver) of Frans (argent: geld). Passel betekent dan weer in het Engels ‘een hoop’. *Argente werd ontwikkeld door Iain McCaig en Terryl Whitlatch. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Passel Argente in de Databank *Corporate Alliance Attacks Slicer Compound in HoloNet News *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Gamer – n° 10 *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Outbound Flight – Novel *Star Wars: Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino – comic *Clone Wars Webcomic: Discount *Clone Wars Webcomic: Act on Instinct *Cloak of Deception category:Koorivars category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Corporate Alliance category:CIS Council Members